Not Your Average High School fic
by Princess-Shan-Yari
Summary: I know everybody has done a high school fic...but not like this, Sasuke left and now he's back..what will happen? SasuNaru Yaoi fluff, GaaraXSakura in later chapters
1. A Not so Warm Welcome

_Holas it's Shan-Chan! And why yes this is a nother high school fic! deal!..P.S. I promise it will be a good one!_

_XOXO_

_Disclaimer: No own...plain and simple_

_

* * *

_

Naruto's POV

I never thought he'd be back...never in a million years did I think Sasuke Uchia would come back to this school. But surprise surprise, he's back and well I'm lost for words. He grew out his hair and he is seems much less ass-holeish. I just don't want him to come talk to me. I don't know what to say to him. Not after he left. O god now he's coming over here.

"Hey, miss me?" Sasuke leaned down and whispered into my ear before he sat down, shivers ran up and down my spine...but in the good way, like I wanted more...truth is I did. I wanted Sasuke. I would never tell him that I did...it's just too embaressing. He probably doesn't even know I'm gay..."So...did you?" He whispered back...I looked at him, we were nose to nose, I swallowed...what I swallowed, I wasn't sure, probably the urge to kiss him, or the feelings I had in this moment in time for the raven haired boy, either way it was very hard to swallow what ever was sitting in the back of my throat, "N-no..." I stammered out quickly and snapped my head to the front of the classroom trying to pretend to listen intently to what the teacher was saying.

Sasuke sat down and stared at me, I didn't look over at him, not once, so how I'm to know he was looking...I could just tell...I guess, or I just wanted him to be...either way I was internally happy, while my outer self was just sitting their, looking quite dumbfounded at what teacher was saying.

xXx After Class xXx

"DOBE!" was all I could hear before a pink hair girl, about the same height as me, tackled me to the ground.

"Afternoon, Sakura!" I smiled outwardly this time and chuckled. We both stood up and I smiled at Sakura, since I came out to her a year ago right, around when Sasuke had left, she started to hang with me more, now we're really good friends. We kept laughing until we both saw _him_ come out of the classroom.

Sasuke came walking out and the whole hallway just went quiet. You know if you look at him quickly, he's starting to look more and more like his brother. He smiled in my direction. I smiled lightly back just to be friendly and Sakura just kept her almost white as a ghost face and blank stare. She never thought in a billion years she would ever see Sasuke again nor even think that he would come back to this school. Sasuke then looked away and just before he turned into the next hallway, and winked...at me, defiantly not "just to be friendly". I flushed a color red I though was impossible for the human form to obtain.

After Sasuke passed and went to his locker in the next hallway the corridor was abuzz with noise and I was still just standing their, red as ever, thinking about what just happened, probably over thinking it, but still I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Sakura walk away, well it was more like run away, but the answer was still she left. And when it finally registered in my mind that she was gone I too bolted down the hallway, yelling her name at the top of my lungs trying to find her. I was going to be late for my next class but I couldn't care less, my friend was upset and I wanted to help her. Finally I found someone who knew where Sakura was...well they found me, well actually in my running I ran head first into them and they told me where Sakura was.

When I got to the door of the girls bathroom Iopened it slightly and said through the crack in the door, "It's me Naruto, can I come in?" sniffles could be herd and after a while I herd her mumble, "uh-huh." meekly. I pushed the sliding door open the then quickly ran over to Sakura. I sat down next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I never wanted to see him..." was all she said was before breaking back into hysterics again. I felt bad for the poor girl. The raven-haired boy who she was crying over probably didn't even realize what kind of wounds he left wide open when he left. To come back now and re-open them was like to kick somebody when they've already been shot...the pain was excruciating. I had learned to hold my feelings back...but Sakura poor girl had learned another way. I stared around the bathroom for signs of any sharp object…none were insight...the last thing I wanted to happen was that. Sakura just kept crying, the warning bell rang...and I was almost late for math, Sakura was late for chem lab...we didn't care...we just sat their.

Finally by lunchtime Sakura was done with her crying and we went to the lunchroom. Everybody was already in their and when we got their we just sat by ourselves...our friends understood and…well...I wished they hadn't...I wanted to talk to one of our friends or Sasuke or anybody...about well anything...I really just wanted to tell somebody what I'm was thinking and feeling right now...but I know with Sakura's almost suicidal state I really can't talk like I normally do. The lunch bell rang and everybody filed out...I have gym and as usual I'm regretting this...I hate changing into my gym clothes and watching all the other boys change... it's like torture for me...so I usually sneak into the girls changing room and change in there. Our school is smart in having single sex gym periods...I bless it to the heavens.

Changing is the easiest part of the whole gym experience...and the actual gym part it was a little easier then, and now... and now that _he _is back it's worse...I used to just run laps the whole time and ignore everybody else...now _he_ wants to run laps as well. Joy.

I started at on end of the circular track pacing myself and trying to keep my distance from Sasuke...but he caught up...

"Hey you! Funny meeting you here!" Sasuke laughed

"He jokes...surprising..." I said glibly and continued to run

"God you don't have to be such an ass!" he caught up with me

"Wow...that girl you left us all for must have be amazing in order to change you like she did." I kept running hopefully trying to not cry and not get close to him.

"Wow...never thought you'd go their...I guess time does change people." He lost his pacing but got it back up and said, "I'm sorry okay...it was stupid how I left...I want things to be how they were..."

When I herd what he said I almost stopped running...but instead I just sped up my pace and refused to speak to him until the end of class I was walking out and he leaned angst the wall blocking my exit, "Ok, now what's up...why are you so mad?"

That was it...I had had it...I went off on him, "Mad? You think I'm MAD? No I'm Hurt, I'm confused and most importantly I'm Furious! How DARE you come back here after leaving like you did and say 'I just want things to be how they were'! They never will be because when you walked you prissy rich ass out of here you broke a girls heart, you astonished an entire school and you ruined and perfectly fine friendship all for a stupid scholarship! So mad...yeah i am just a little bit..." I was done, I pushed Sasuke's arm off of the wall and before I could walk away he grabbed my wrist and pushed me angst the wall and said, "You think this is all one sided don't you? You think you were the only person to get hurt, to feel abandoned. The only person who even tried to stop me was Sakura...I broke her heart so I wouldn't have to break it later..." tears were running down his face now and it all clicked, he didn't sever off all ties to us just to be and ass, it was so he wouldn't have anybody to miss so he wouldn't have to pour salt on any of his wounds when he came back...so things would be the same...

"Sasuke...I..." I was at loss for words...the anger, the rage, the agony, all melted away into a puddle of sympathy and now I didn't want to leave but stay...but just look into Sasuke's eyes and say, "It's going to be alright..." and their I said it...

He stopped and looked at me. The tears that were running down his face were just stains now and he let go of my hands, looked into my eyes and said, "I know it is." and he kissed me...my eyes grew big for a moment and then just closed enjoying the kiss and enjoying the moment where everything seemed just perfect. He was back all right.

* * *

XOXO 

Well that was that..more to come and plez R&R!

X3

Shan


	2. After School Shocker

_Welcome to Chapter 2!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: No own_

_XOXO_

_

* * *

_

Naruto POV

He left me standing here, paralyzed and as quickly as it happened it was over. He pulled away, turned and jogged to the locker room. I was left dumbfounded and confused...I walked back to my next class in a daze. Sakura could see the confusion on my face and she kept shooting worried glances my way, I just ignored her and continued to doodle in my notebook, halfway through my last class, one of the boys sitting next to me handed me a note, all it said was:

_Naruto,_

_Meet me after school_

_Don't bring anyone._

I just sat their for a while...feeling the words, the indentations of each letter, inhaling its smell everything about just read Sasuke. I wanted to get up in the middle of class and find him. Pin him down like he pinned me and tell him...what I'm not really sure. I really wanted to meet him after class but I knew Sakura needed me...okay I didn't really know I could just tell. The bell rang and I waited for Sakura to come over to me. She came, quickly, she hugged me and said, "I'm sorry, whatever happened, I'm sorry."

It was completely unexpected...I mean did I look THAT confused...did I? Or was she just aware of my current perplexed state...either way it was a nice gesture, I hugged her back and pulled away, "I have to go." I did want to tell her I was going to meet someone, she'd want to come along no doubt...so I just walked away, "Where are you going? We have art class!"...It was true we did, it was my favorite thing to do, after school every Thursday we went to an art class downtown...my meeting could wait. We walked out of the classroom together and before we turned the corner I was pulled angst the wall again.

"I thought I told you to meet me after class." Sasuke said looming over me, his black eyes piercing through mine, I could barely hold myself back...but I did..."I have art class." I didn't want to start gushing all of my feelings to Sasuke right then and there...I don't think I ever wanted to..."Well lucky me...so do I." was all Sasuke said before he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway, "We can talk after class."

xXx In Class xXx

Sasuke pulled me all the way to the art room and sat me down next to him, I kept getting the evil eye from Sakura and strangely enough I didn't care. I wanted to spend time with Sasuke...and I'm really sorry that it meant Sakura would be mad at me. Sasuke kept his fingers entwined with mine. I was happy and barely paying attention to what I was doing.

"Dobe...what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered into my ear...he was standing behind me now and holding the hand my pencil was in and drawing a heart on the paper, "If your going to senselessly doodle we could have just stayed home."...I turned around to see his face up close to mine, I quickly pecked him on the lips and said, "I wouldn't be 'senselessly doodling' if I had something to draw!"

"Draw me." Was all Sasuke said before standing back up from his kneeled position and removing his shirt and sat on the stool in front of me...my eyes widened and I started to drool, his chest was perfectly tan and every pec every 'cep was toned to perfection, he didn't look like an overly muscular idiot, he looked...perfect. So I drew him until my pencil ran out of led and then I just kept drawing. It was a masterpiece...in my mind. The hour ended and I rolled the drawing and stuck it in my bag...Sasuke followed me and so did Sakura. Sakura just clung to my arm like a pathetic puppy and Sasuke just walked coolly next to me eying Sakura every so often.

Eventually we got to my house, I let myself in and my followers came in with me. Sasuke sat on the couch and Sakura just followed me to the kitchen and hissed in my ear things like, "Why is he here?" and " Your so dead!" I just kept my mind and hands busy fixing drinks and tried to ignore Sakura's hissings...I walked into my living room and Sasuke stood up to help me, I smiled and let him, their was something about Sasuke that always made me feel so...secure.

"I think Naruto can handle it himself..." Sakura said very strongly towards Sasuke

"Well, he's fine with me helping him, aren't you Naruto?"

"I think he can do it himself, can't you Naruto?"

"Um..." I didn't know who to answer, my best friend, or my...well I didn't know what to call Sasuke, so I just said, "I'm fine really, I can take it but it was kinda refreshing for somebody to help me!" I smiled and took the drinks...their now everybody is happy.

"I still think I should help you." Sasuke said taking the drinks out of my hand

"No he can do it with out your help!" Sakura protested yanking the glasses away from Sasuke, but Sasuke not being easy would let them go...the sudden jerk spilled the drinks all over Sakura...she didn't care she kept pulling and Sasuke just wouldn't budge.

"Why?" Sasuke said as Sakura kept pulling on the glasses, "Why are you upset?" Sasuke had known Sakura for a while and he could tell she was upset.

"I-I'm not upset!" Sakura was screaming now, her body was shaking and she started to cry, she let go of the glasses and dropped to the floor on her knees, I ran after her but Sasuke just put his hand out and stopped me and he bent down and held Sakura in his hands. I couldn't help but feel jealous, why can't he be holding me like that?

"Your mad because I told you I would never love you, right? You're upset because I'm back and now you have to face me?" Sasuke just sat their with Sakura for a while she shook her head to everything Sasuke said. Then she looked up at Sasuke and said, "Why?"

"I already love someone else." Was all Sasuke said, he didn't glance in my direction, he didn't even mention my name, he didn't even wince, but I did, I felt the tears coming on and I just blinked them away and kept standing their...and watched Sasuke coddle my best friend...it made me sick. He should be codling me or I should be codling her either way he should not be with her it's just not right. I just stood their I felt like an idiot...

Finally Sakura stopped crying and I bent down and picked her up and placed her in my bed, she fell asleep and I walked back into my living room picked up the drinks and looked at Sasuke...I was disgusted with him and I couldn't stand to look at his face, "I think you should leave." I just walked into my kitchen and tried not to run after him ad tell him to stay, my heart wanted me to do that so badly, but if he could shamelessly coddle someone else without even thinking about it...well that was unforgivable...

"You don't want me to leave do you?" Sasuke was standing behind me now and he was breathing down my neck and holding his hands around my waist swaying his hips angst mine...it was so sexy what he was doing to me and I couldn't hold it back...I moaned...loudly, "That doesn't sound like you don't want me here." Sasuke whispered into my ear, "Now why are you mad?"

I swallowed and gripped onto the counter tighter, "I'm not mad." I swallowed again, he knew I was lying and I couldn't help it, but it was much to embarrassing to tell him I was jealous about him talking Sakura down...I was just about to say something to Sasuke when I looked over at the door to see Sakura standing their.

"Um...guys I think I hurt myself." She was just standing their one-minute, her uniform covered in blood and the next she collapsed on the ground revealing her gouged arm. Sasuke and I saw her fall at the same time, I rushed over to catch her and Sasuke dialed the phone.

"Why Sakura? You were fine when I left you!" I was screaming at her in her comatose state, I knew she couldn't hear me...I wish she could...

* * *

Da Da Da! Cliffhanger!

R&R

XOXO

Shan


	3. Welcome Home Sakura!

_Welcome to Chapter 3!_

_XOXO_

_Disclaimer: No own...very simple_

* * *

Naruto POV

I'm currently standing at the hospital reception desk looking as hopeless as ever...and regretting _everything_…I hope Sasuke is doing ok with all of this…wait…why would he care? This is his fault!

"She's allowed to have visitors, I just checked with the head of staff!" the perky, apparently new, nurse said smiling at me and directing me towards Sakura's room…you know if you walk down the halls of a hospital it's very dreary…even though they are painted white and look fairly sterile, what I mean by _fairly_ sterile is that I could see a couple dust bunnies hear and there, it just seemed so…I don't know…depressing…

I continued to follow the nurse who was practically skipping down the hallways, "First day?" I said trying to make small talk as we walked…I hated talking…but really...anything to get Sakura off my mind, right?

"Yes it is…can you tell?" The nurse said…kind of sad...almost like her cover had been blown…

"No…Just a guess… I mean...you seemed so happy compared to all the other nurses." I tried to make her feel better that she didn't seem like a _total_ ditz!

"Oh…well we're here!" she said opening the door and I ran in…well I didn't really run I just kind of sped up my walk a bit…and when I entered the main part of the room I saw…him sitting their already…next to the bed with her phone in his hands…

"Wh-why are you here?" I said exasperated, waiting for my brain to catch up

"I came to see our friend." Sasuke said in a less reassuring tone than I would have liked…but I went along with it, "Oh and this," while uttering these words he pointed at a sleeping Sakura like she was some pile of trash, "…this wasn't my fault, it was his." Now he lifted up her phone to show a text on the screen all it read was…

_I'm coming back…tomorrow_

"No…no…it can't…no" my head started spinning and I fell…apparently…quite gracefully into Sasuke's arms…gracefully being the alternative word…more like I almost thudded on to the floor before Sasuke ran over and caught me.

After I stood up and then quickly seated myself in a chair…just incase some other surprise came my way that I wasn't expecting…Sakura woke up, "Am I dead yet?" she said looking around…their was so much hope in her voice…like she had finally escaped some sort of prison.

"No honey…sorry." I said placing my arm on her forearm for reassurance

"Why? Why didn't you let me die! I'm better off!! Now I have to face him!! What if he hits me again? What if…" at this point she broke into hysterics again and I shifted my position from the chair to the bed and hugged her close, rocking her gently back in forth in my arms, "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. He's not going to hurt you. Not again. Not ever."

I could see Sasuke out of the corner of my eye and realized that he had no idea what was going on…so later when Sakura had clamed down we left to get something to eat…before our departure I asked the nurse when she would leave and she said tonight…and that to pick her up at six…so that was our plan…we decided to just get coffee and get something later with Sakura.

I just got a tea...never really had a strong liking for coffee...something about it always turned me off. Sasuke got this super fancy coffee drink that I could barely understand...let alone repeat. We sat in the large comfortable seats near the windows and we people watched for a while in silence until I herd Sasuke say, "So? Who is this mystery man? Or I'm I going to have to just buy the novel?" I kind of scoffed-slash-giggled...that in turn kind of made me sound and look like a complete idiot, one, and two like a school girl…all that the same time and well all I could think of was _smooth, real smooth!_

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Oh, so I see you laugh like a girl now, too!"

"O shut up!" I said shoving him in the arm and smiled as wide as I possibly could…again…quite smooth…am I right?

"Now what about this mystery man?" Sasuke said sipping his beverage and smirking at me.

"If I tell you will you tell me something that I want to know?" I kind of half smiled as I sipped my tea trying to seem equally as calm…when in the reality that I was trying _not_ to face…I was as giddy as a school girl...I mean…this is basically a date…O yeah I said the words date! Inner me was tangoing while I was trying to keep cool…

"Sure…anything…now on with the explanation" he said in reply with a little hand wave to make me go on...I'm sure he likes it when I talk because when I do he gets all quite and gets this look on him that resembles that of a kindergartner listening to his teacher…only a little more stoic…but it's mostly in the eyes…everything is in the eyes with him…it's his tell... I stopped thinking long enough tell him something remotely intelligent…then I'd get _my_ answer.

"Well," I started shakily as I watched his eyes brighten…probably unknowingly to him... like some ingrained reaction or something… "Mystery Man, as you've taken to calling him, is Sakura's boyfriend."

"She got a boyfriend?" at this point he spat six-dollar coffee in my face, and I thanked Kami that it was iced.

"Yes she got a boyfriend…may I continue?" he shook his head in that same kindergartner fashion, "Good. Anyways, he was nice at first bought her gifts, bought me CD's…we liked him…then when Sakura got sick of him she said she wanted to split. He got angry and beat her to a pulp and told her that if she threatened to break up with him again he'd kill her…and since then he has periodically hit her...it's really sad to tell you the truth…" I started to get lost in this sort of sad-esk daydream when Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention, "O sorry, and around two months ago, he said he transferred schools and well...we thought he wasn't coming back…we were wrong...apparently."

"Oh…that sucks…" Even though it doesn't sound _that _compassionate...for Sasuke…it was…"Ok, so what's your question?" he said cocking his head to one side before returning it to it's original upright position and taking a sip of coffee…

"Why did you come back?" I've been meaning to ask him this question for a while and with everything that had been going on I could never find an appropriate time to ask.

"I wanted to…Oh, look it's five thirty we should get going." Sasuke said standing up and throwing away his empty coffee cup and headed for the door…I followed…not to close behind, "That's not an answer!" I said…trying to formulate sentences and walk at the same time.

"It is an answer, you asked me why I came back and I told you!" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around my shoulder so I…I guess…could be his arm rest…or just make me blush…either way it was working…"That's not what I mean their has to be a reason! Everybody has to go though a thought process before making a decision…and I would like to know yours." I said bluntly looking up at Sasuke.

"There was no 'thought process' or 'decision', I wanted to leave…so I left" Sasuke said looking down at me and then looked back up and removed his arm from my shoulder and shoved his hands into his pockets.

My face twisted into this perplexed sort of squint and them I just shrugged it off…apparently he isn't as complex as I wanted to believe…or he is and he just doesn't want to let me in…it's probably that.

We picked up Sakura a little earlier than we were told...like the nurses could care...as long as they could go home at five they were happy. Sakura didn't want to go out so we brought her home.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke said looking over at me, kind of smiling…or trying to in his own Sasuke sort of way.

"I don't know…I thought we could ask to stay…you know take care of her." I said as I was pulled off the stoop of Sakura's families estate.

"Nope…wrong answer…we're going to have fun," Sasuke said looking over at me for the third time in the last hour, "how about a dance club?" 

"Uh…Dance club?" was all I could utter before I was dragged on down the street to the weirdest night of my life…

* * *

_Ooo..I wonder what happens!..well actually I do...but I have news..because I'm so busy I'm going to place my story on Hiatus while i help my friend with her story! so Bye bye for a week or so!_

_XOXO_

_Shan_


End file.
